


【翔润】不可抗力（5）

by Matsumotoranjiang



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsumotoranjiang/pseuds/Matsumotoranjiang





	【翔润】不可抗力（5）

生活在突然偏离了既定的道路之后又乍然回到原本的轨道。  
留下的只是令人措手不及的漫长适应期。

 

人们常说，形成一个习惯需要21天，而改掉一个习惯养成另一个习惯则需要90天。  
每一次开门到家空无一人的黑暗客厅，没有人回应的一句「ただいま」，吃饭时无意间多拿的一双筷子，加班时下意识发出的无人接收的讯息。  
松本润在努力学着戒掉习惯，在樱井翔离开的第一个春夏秋冬。  
在第二个冬天时，松本对着日历为一尘不变的人生下了一个重要决定。  
第三个冬天，松本辞去了广告公司的工作，凭借着五年的工作经验和累积下来的人脉，创立了自己的舞台设计工作室。  
在第四年的初秋，松本的工作室正式成立，合伙创立的另外一个伙伴正是松本小时候的邻居和一直以来的大亲友二宫和也。二宫和也，东大金融系出身，凭借着风投和炒股积攒了一笔不少的存款，在听到松本想要成立工作室的决定后，毅然决然地将所有积蓄投资给松本，并接下工作室财务管理和运营的工作。

 

兵荒马乱、应接不暇地度过了工作室成立的第一个星期，松本的下属们提出了晚上一起去酒吧庆祝的想法。松本所招收的员工都是一群有才华的年轻人，工作室人不多却充满了活力和生气。  
“好，今晚大家随意，我请客。”松本豪爽地答应，换来年轻人的一阵欢呼雀跃。  
“nino，选地方就麻烦你了。”松本顺手拜托给二宫和也，只因为相信二宫选择的地点一定会合适恰当。  
果然二宫没有让他们失望。  
看上去是时下年轻人爱来的酒吧，霓虹灯组成的英文招牌在夜晚的印衬下亮眼炫目，酒吧内的音乐动感却不躁人，松本身后的小年轻们在一进入喧闹的场景时就绷不住地先闪进了舞池，松本则无奈的笑着摇头和二宫坐进了早已预定好的卡座。  
从这个角度可以很清楚的一览酒吧的全景，几个人痛快地跳了一曲，笑着闹着回到座位。开启摆在桌面上的啤酒，酒杯举在一起，大家口中七七八八地嚷嚷着祝贺之词，松本看在眼里，一股满足感涌上心头，真好，他的梦想已经起步，他的同僚都充满活力，他的伙伴稳重可靠。

 

也许是松本太过高兴，又或许是大家都在借着这个机会纷纷向这个一开始看起来严厉但相处久了才发现其实是个温柔到不行的上司敬酒。被狠狠灌了几瓶酒的松本终于有些撑不住了，摇摇晃晃地站起身，跟二宫说了一句，就打算去洗手间里用凉水冲一把脸好让自己清醒清醒。  
还没走几步，迎面撞上来一个人，松本还没反应过来便被对方手上的酒扑了一身。  
啊——这才刚买没多久的衣服——  
松本一时间没顾得上撞他的人，着急地低头拉起衣服下摆仔细查看，也许是头晕的缘故，在昏暗的光线下并不能看出个所以然来，这时松本听到了一个好听的声音在耳边响起。  
“先生，实在不好意思，我没有看到你，你没事吧？”  
对方的声音很是清爽，隐隐带着点沙哑，是介于少年和青年之间的音色。  
松本抬起头的瞬间便移不开目光了。

 

眼前的青年，长着一张令人惊艳的脸。  
一双大而明亮的眼睛如同黑曜石，小巧的鼻梁，微微丰厚的嘴唇，线条轮廓流畅的脸庞，跟自己道歉时真挚的样子惹人心动。  
隔着酒吧的灯火霓虹，青年一头耀眼的金发和左耳的耳钉显得桀骜不羁，大概是因为酒劲儿上头，松本觉得眼前人的脸庞有一些模糊不清却又带着一丝说不清道不明的熟悉感。  
“对不起，害你的衣服变成这样，我赔给你行吗？”青年见松本没有反应，又说了一遍。  
“没关系。”松本摆摆手。  
“这怎么行！”青年急了起来，“或者……或者，先生不介意的话，这附近有酒店，可以过去先暂时处理一下……”  
见青年逐渐窘迫地涨红了脸，松本心下一动。在成年人的世界中，提出这样的要求，便是默认有了那样的想法。松本也怕自己会错意，仔细地观察了一下对方的表情，在松本注目下对方越来越红的脸庞证实了他的猜想。  
“好，你在这里等我一下，我去跟朋友打声招呼。”  
松本走回卡座，拉过二宫低声说了几句，又对着所有人大声说道，“有点急事要先走一步，今晚点什么都是我请客，大家尽情喝个痛快！”  
松本在众人一片抱怨之下，拉着站在原地等自己的青年头也不回地走出了酒吧。

 

“你带路吧。”松本没有成功去冲把脸，醉意袭来有些头重脚轻，只能让青年在前面带路，自己跟着走才不会走错。  
“你没事吧？”青年见状主动走到松本身边，扶住手臂，没想到对方看少去精瘦的身材力气却不小，稳稳地带着松本走进了附近的酒店。  
在上升的电梯中，松本透过镜子仔细打量眼前年轻的男子，微微不好意思而泛红的脸颊，竟让人觉得有些可爱，更想起刚刚青年在办理入住时窘迫的神情，不由地微笑起来。  
松本有过几个短暂交往的女朋友，也曾跟娇小可爱的男性有过一夜缠绵，不过都是随心而动，只是近几年忙于工作室的准备，也是许久没有好好纾解过了。眼前的这个青年无论从任何方面看来都十分符合松本的口味，千载难逢的机会让松本心猿意马了起来。  
房间中央放了一张king size的大床，设施干净整洁。  
青年在一进门后便开始手足无措起来，松本笑了笑，说道，“我先去处理一下”，走进洗手间开始洗漱。  
洗漱完，目送青年走进浴室，听着哗哗的水声传来，松本便顺手研究起床头柜抽屉内的东西。酒店贴心地在抽屉内为住客提供了安全套和ky，想着一会儿就要将可口的美少年占为己有，松本难得地觉得血气上涌，心跳加速。  
浴室门被打开，松本闻声抬头，眼前一亮。  
青年只用短短的浴巾围住了下半身，露出没有一丝赘肉精干的上半身和修长的小腿，肩膀的线条有些弧度向下却不影响整体的美感，金色的头丝沾上了水珠顺着发梢滴在前胸上，一路沿着腹部的肌肤滑进双腿之间，引起无限遐想。  
借着酒劲的作用，松本眯起眼，朝着因为自己目光而僵硬的青年露出一个微笑，顺势扯过青年的手将他拉到床上。  
“那，我们就开始吧？”贴近耳朵根部的低语，酒气的芬芳从口中喷出，打在耳后的肌肤上。  
“……诶？！”

 

微醺后的松本就连微笑都是带着令人沉醉的魅惑，根本不知道说着这样话的自己有多么的诱人，让身下的青年眸色一沉。  
松本低头轻轻啃咬青年的耳垂，又沿着脖颈往下滑在略带弧度的肩膀上烙下一个吻，成功地感觉到身下青年乱掉的气息，露出了一个狡黠的微笑。  
双手并未停歇，继续沿着青年的胸口一路抚摸到腹部，光滑的肌理摸起来异常舒服，让松本几乎爱不释手。摸到了碍事的浴巾，松本正要伸手拉开，却感到腰侧被人搂上，紧接着一个天旋地转，转眼之间被青年翻身压在了身上。  
想不到年轻人还挺……热情的。

 

近距离看着伏在自己身上的青年，大概二十左右的年纪，令人悦目的容貌刚刚退去少年的青涩融入了成年的英俊棱角，好看的轮廓线条配上一头耀眼的金发就像少女漫画里走出来的王子。  
青年闭上眼，小心翼翼地趴在松本的颈间深深地嗅了几下，弄得松本一头雾水，这人是属狗的吗？还在思索中，突然嘴唇被人覆上，拉回了松本的神志。  
对方伸出舌头探进松本的口中，属于青年的气息卷席了整个口腔，是雨后青草的清新。这并不是一个富有技术含量的吻，甚至可以说是笨拙的亲吻，不知道该怎么放置舌头，总是笨笨地碰到松本的牙齿，但松本却能感受到对方的用心和认真。  
吻毕，两人都有些气喘吁吁，青年微红着目光灼灼地盯着松本柔软嘴唇上残留的津液，里面的欲望直接地让松本有些不好意思，别开眼问道，“是第一次吗？”  
青年明显紧张起来的身体告诉了松本答案。  
“让我来教你，该怎么接吻。”松本勾过青年的脖子，吻了上去。  
在唇齿上舔弄，轻轻啃咬柔软的下嘴唇后，舌头顺着齿缝进去，舌尖舔舐着上颌，在口腔中搅动，清新混杂着酒气让人晕眩，松本的舌勾起青年的，交缠在一起。这个吻既香甜又情色，分开的时候还扯出了一缕银丝。  
“学到了吗？”松本轻佻地挑起眼前人的下巴，借着酒意肆意地调戏这个看上去经验单薄的年轻人。  
“……嗯。”乖乖地点点头，一副好学生的模样。  
“刚才你在闻什么？”  
青年抬头望向松本，眼里闪烁着光芒，嘴唇动了几下后解释道，“你的味道。”  
“哈哈。”忍不住笑起来，“我的味道？”  
“嗯。”青年突然拥住松本，把头埋进松本的肩颈处，蹭了蹭，“很好闻。”  
像个大型犬一样撒娇的举动让松本涌出一股莫名怜惜的感觉，抚摸上微乱的头发。青年又凑上前吻住松本，在接吻的间隙里褪下松本的浴袍，松本也在凌乱之中扯下了对方围在腰间上的浴巾。  
一吻结束，松本看到浴巾底下状况，呆呆地怔住，青年已经挺起来的部位十分壮观，松本用手指戳了戳，“反应好大呢”，换来对方呼吸骤然的沉重，然后又被狠狠吻住。

 

现学现卖的吻技依旧带着青涩，却温暖地让人置身冬日的暖阳之中，松本正沉迷于青年带给他的享受中，突然，身后那个没有被人触碰过的地方探进了一个冰凉的东西。  
什么……？！  
松本蓦然睁大眼睛。  
被探进了半个指节的后方传来的异物感让松本挣扎起来，却发现自己的大腿早已被青年用双腿抵住，肩膀被手掌用力地按在柔软的床榻里，无奈地扭动腰部却发现无济于事，只会让那个继续作怪的手指进入地更深。  
“你……”松本皱眉，“你等一下……”  
青年停下动作，有些疑惑，“怎么了？我是不是弄疼你了？”  
“不……”松本不知道该如何表达自己以前都只做上面的那个，“你是……”，没想到一时不察失去防备，被对方占了上风。  
“不行吗？”无辜的语气，湿漉漉的瞳孔，青年认真看着自己的眼神像一只求食的狼崽，“我想要……”  
松本与对方僵持了一会儿，可最终内心的坚持还是被对方真挚又坦率的眼神打动，在那样的目光之下，一股熟悉的感觉又涌了上来，内心柔软难以抑制。  
微微叹了口气，“好吧，但，不要弄疼我。”  
终究还是在青年面前败下阵来。

 

青年在惊喜之下，急不可待地吻上松本的身体，手下也没有闲着，就着酒店提供的润滑液继续深入扩张。  
松本也并不是非要做攻方不可，也许偶尔一次在下面的也是一个不错的体验，毕竟在情事里欲望和快感才是至上的。很快调整好心态之后，松本也就放松下身体，方便对方手指来回地进出。直到后穴能够容纳三根手指的来回抽插，青年才舒了口气，抬起松本的双腿，缓缓地顶入。  
虽然已经做好了心里准备，松本却还是倒吸了一口冷气，手指不自觉箍紧青年的后背，被这样尺寸的东西侵入，身体的疼痛感让人头皮发麻。  
“唔……你轻一点……”轻声抱怨，松本疼地脸色发白，心里后悔不止，果然没什么经验的年轻人就就是不知道如何减轻承受方的痛感。  
“对不起……”青年连忙道歉，停下正在挺进的器具，“还疼吗？”贴着松本耳朵的声音温柔得不可思议。  
“笨蛋，不要停下来啊，会更痛！”松本咬牙切齿。  
“哦，好好。”一鼓作气全部进入后，两人都深吸了一口气，只不过一个人是爽的吸气，一个人是疼的吸气。  
青年低下头，吻住松本的唇，再到乳尖来回舔弄，试图舒缓松本的紧张，感到松本略微放松了下来，便开始动起了下身，慢慢传遍全身的快感使得青年顶弄的速度越来越快。松本的身体随着对方的动作不由自主地上下晃动，结合的地方传来令人羞耻的水声，毫无保留地传入耳朵，青年的欲火更甚，猛烈地挺动着精瘦的腰部。  
起初只是毫无章法地抽插，在松本的调教下，青年以异乎常人地学习能力很快让松本开始呻吟起来，后穴扬起酥酥麻麻的快感。  
“嗯……你，你……慢一点……”松本被逼地泄露出与年龄不合的奶音，没想到都奔三的年纪了居然还在二十代出头的青年面前败下阵来，丢脸地求着对方慢一些。原本以为青年看上去生涩，没想到力气却不小，松本的腰被折到令人难以置信的弧度，任由他一次次地插入到最深处，占据自己所有的感知觉。  
酒意借着情事挥发上来，松本面目染上绯红的春色，双眼迷离地看着眼前流汗的青年，在昏过去的前一刻想着，原本以为只是捡到了一只可爱的小狗，却出乎意料地变身成了一头小狼……还心软地把自己给搭了进去……

 

松本是自然醒来的，一时间忘了自己身处在哪，挣扎着要起来，却被剧烈的腰酸背痛给打败。房间内的光线昏暗，松本回头，才想起来这是在酒店。窗帘牢牢地拉紧并分辨不出此刻是白天还是黑夜，身边的位置还留有余温，不见青年的身影。  
强忍着腰酸和后方传来的不适，松本掀开被子打开灯准备下床，却看见自己满身的青紫痕迹，还有床脚边那好几个被丢弃在地上的套子，这些种种似乎都在诉说着昨夜的疯狂。  
昨晚被翻来覆去的折腾，以及自己几乎要被体力和精神都超乎寻常的青年做到昏过去的记忆开始在脑海里渐渐回笼。想起这些，松本老脸一红，如此激烈的性事还是头一次，虽然也有享受到，可不得不承认一把年纪的自己的确经不起这样的折腾。  
身体几乎被拆成好几块，踏上地板时脚还一阵酸软，险些直接跪倒在地上，颤颤巍巍地穿上衣服，松本拿起床头柜上的手机，一看时间，上午十一点。  
不好，睡过了。  
忽然余光瞥到桌上一张字条，写着「十分抱歉，因为有急事所以要先走，没有经过允许就拿了一张你的名片，期待再次相见。」  
没有署名的留言。  
松本无奈地扶额，感觉后方一阵发凉，再次相见……我的身体可承受不起和你再次相见了。

 

拖着疲惫地身体回到家，倒进沙发里，想起刚刚跟二宫打电话报备时不小心流露出嗓音的沙哑，结果被二宫好一顿八卦，松本就觉得简直丢脸丢到家了。  
意识开始迷迷糊糊的松本紧接着被一阵手机铃声给吵醒，闭着眼摸索到放在茶几上的手机。来电显示是一个陌生的电话，本来不打算接起来，可打电话的人契而不舍地打来了第二通，松本想着也许是认识的人也不一定。  
“喂？”  
“你好，请问是松本君吗？”  
电话那头传来一个温柔的女声，松本并不熟悉这个声音，礼貌地回问，“我是，请问你是？”  
“我是樱井理惠。”  
竟然是樱井的姑姑，松本略微吃惊，“好久不见，久疏问候。”  
“呵呵。”樱井理惠笑了起来，“润君客气了，好久不见，这几年还好吗？”  
“嗯，还不错。”  
“我都听美幸舅妈说了，润君真厉害，还开了自己的工作室呢。”  
“没有的事。”松本谦虚道，“表姐呢，这几年还好吗？还有……小翔呢，他还好吗？”  
松本又想起了那个瘦瘦小小的孩子，忍不住开口打探。  
“我们都很好，我这次打电话给你就是为了跟你商量小翔的事情。”  
“小翔？他怎么了？”  
“是这样，小翔今年高中毕业的时候坚持决定回日本念大学，我跟你姐夫耐不过他，只好答应，他已经被庆应义塾录取。”  
被录取了，现在已经是开学季了，也就是说……  
“真要恭喜他了，这么说小翔已经回来了？”松本的声音带上了显而易见的激动感。  
“是的，不过……”樱井理惠的声音有些苦恼，“小翔说他并不打算住在学生宿舍，这么突然的决定，一时半会哪里找得到合适的房子……我们又都不在日本……”  
“如果有什么我可以帮的上忙的，请尽管告诉我。”  
“是这样的，听美幸舅妈说润君现在住的公寓离庆应非常近？”  
松本想了想，“是的。”  
“能不能拜托你让小翔借住一段时日，直到他找到合适的住所？”  
“没问题。”松本答应地干脆，没想到时隔4年之后，又有了这样的机缘巧合。  
“那真是太好了！”樱井理惠的声音听起来很高兴，带着解决了一个烦恼的轻松，“太谢谢你了，润君。”  
“不用这么客气的。”

 

松本润挂了电话，内心隐隐有一丝期待。  
不知道四年过去了，小翔变成了什么样子？是不是长高了，有没有变胖或者变瘦？眼睛还是一如既往的大吗？还会挑食吗？还会害怕打雷的天气吗？  
樱井理惠在电话里说，已经将松本家的地址告知了樱井，樱井应该很快就会上门来拜访了。  
果然没过十几分钟，松本听到门铃响起来的声音。  
匆匆地走到玄关打开门，却怔在了当场。

 

谁能告诉他，为什么门外站着的人和昨晚与自己纠缠一夜的青年，长着一张一摸一样的脸？


End file.
